Since geotechnical engineering such as mining, hydropower, railways (road) traffic tunnel, etc., are developing toward deep, a rockburst as a sort of dangerous disaster phenomenon in deep mines is happening more and more frequently. The rockburst has a nature of suddenness and violence, and when it breaks, shot rock fragments carrying with a large amount of energy threaten equipment and people, and serious one even endanger lives.
It is well known that a blasting is an indispensable construction measure for a rock excavation in recent large-scale water conservancy, tunnel, mining engineering and nuclear power engineering. When explosive blasts in a rock mass, it releases a large amount of explosive energy in a moment, generates a blasting shock wave and a stress wave which act on the surrounding rock mass in a form of a dynamic load, to make the surrounding rock mass be broken and damaged, and even generate a rock burst. However, most of recent experimental methods of laboratory simulation relating to a rockburst are implemented based on actions of static loads, and there is no experimental method implemented under actions of disturbance such as that induced by an excavation or a blasting, etc. Since a deep rock mass has specific mechanical characteristics, and research on characteristics of deep rock mass is not long at present, knowledge of rules of rockburst occurrence under the actions of disturbance is not enough. Therefore, during the excavation and the blasting, in order to study the characteristics of the rock mass under the actions of disturbance such as that induced by the excavation, the blasting, etc., inventor(s) of this application perform(s) a laboratory simulation on rockburst phenomenon based on the actions of disturbance, and provide(s) the experimental method for simulating the impact rockburst.